Second Chance
by Imadingdong05
Summary: Story of second chances. ExB, JxA, EmxR. All human. Better summary inside :D


**Second Chance**

**Summary: **Bella and Edward are friends but it became awkward between them when Bella confesses her love for him and he rejected her. Almost five years after Bella's confession, they're both in high school and Bella is popular with the boys, however Edward is jealous?

**All humans**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Not even the laptop I'm using and the chair I'm sitting on. I just don't own anything that is worth saying here.

**BPOV:**

_5 years ago_

"_Edward, can I speak with you for a moment please?" I asked Edward right after the last bell rang. _

_We go to the same middle school, have the same classes and live across from each other. You could say he's my best friend, though I'm not sure if he feels the same way. _

"_Edward, I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad at me." I said quickly, felling nervous by the minute._

"_What is it? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously._

"_Edward…I love you." I whispered, though I know he can hear it. It was silent for a few minutes then Edward sighed. I looked up at his expression. His face was masked by the time I looked up so all the emotions on his face has faded._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. But I can't return your feelings. I hope you understand." Then he ran to the direction of the school bus._

_I walked instead of catching the school bus, trying my hardest to wrap my mind around to what just happened. I just got rejected. By Edward, the love of my life. _

_I clutched my aching heart and walked home. It was awkward between us for weeks, but then I finally realised that the most beautiful person I've ever seen would fall for me. How stupid. _

The Present

"Hey, Bella!" exclaimed Alice, reaching up to kiss my cheek. Alice is my best friend and Edward's twin sister.

"Hello." I muttered angrily. I'm not a morning person, so this is like a routine for me. Alice's good mood was not ruined however, as always.

"Hi, Bella." Mike Newton greeted me, a wide grin on his face. He's been like this since our first day in high school, wonder what's wrong with him.

"Hello." I said, hesitantly.

"Geez, Bella. Look at all these guys swooning over you. If you don't want any of them then reject them or tell them off. This is getting annoying." Hence, I and Alice's everyday argument started.

I walked in the cafeteria at lunchtime and stumbled to our table. Everyone was there already. As always, Rose and Emmet were having their moment again when they look at each other's eyes with the look of lust in them. _Ew._

Alice and Jasper, however were talking about their shopping trip after school today. It's the third time they're going shopping and Jazz hated it but he loved Alice so he's enduring it.

Alice, Edward, Emmet and I were already friends when we started high school. Edward and Alice are twins and Em and I are cousins. We met Rosalie and Jasper on our first day and we hit it off from then.

Rose and Em started going out weeks after our first meeting, then Alice and Jazz months after. It doesn't bother me that my two best friends are pretty much happy and in love while I'm lonely and still heart-broken.

I sat on my usual seat, next to Edward. He grinned at me and I grinned back, though mine was not as beautiful as his. It still pained me to see him but I'm slowly coping.

"Bella, can I please talk to you outside?" Eric Yorkie asked nervously. Being extremely naïve, I didn't know where this was going.

"But I haven't eaten yet. Can't you talk to me now while I'm eating?" I asked, trying to lighten the tension I was feeling.

"Uhm…well, I just want to know if you would like to go to a date with me this weekend?" from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's head snapped up in my direction. He and Eric were waiting for my answer.

"Eric…sorry but I have lots of homework and I promised my dad I would wash the clothes tomorrow. I'm sorry." I said as sincerely as I could. He murmured "its okay." and walked back to his table.

"Geez, Bella. He's like the third guy who asked you out today. How many more guys should ask you out before you say yes?" Alice said annoyingly.

"You're exaggerating." I said dismissively.

"Oh yeah? First, Mike Newton, then Tyler Crowley and now Eric Yorkie! They're like three of the most popular guys at school and still you turned them down!" she said exasperatedly.

"FYI Alice, Mike and Tyler did NOT ask me out. They just greeted me hello this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but they had this look on their faces like someone just rejected them when you greeted hello back." Jazz put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Bella, she's just trying to look out for you. We're juniors now and you still haven't gone on a date, not even in a dance." Em said for Alice's sake. _Gosh, what is their problem?_ They know damn well that I am in love with Edward and nothing and no one can change that.

"Isn't it enough that I love you guys instead of some jerk that might leave me after he got some?" I tried to lighten the mood by grinning at my own joke but somehow all I got were a few nervous glances from one another and a pained looking Edward.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Nothing." Em and Jazz said at the same time.

The next morning I parked on my usual space and went on my argument with Alice. She seemed more excited and annoying this morning but I dismissed it as another shopping trip of her and Jazz.

The bell for lunchtime rang and I staggered my way to the cafeteria towards our group table.

"Hey, guys." I said as I sat on my seat.

"Hey." they said without looking at me. _This is weird_. No, they're acting weird.

"What's up, guys? Why are you all acting weird?" I asked, annoyingly. They just looked away, although I saw Em and Jazz glanced at Edward once. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stood up without touching my lunch and headed towards the exit.

"Bella, wait." I heard someone called behind me. I spun around and saw Edward walking towards me.

"Can I please speak with you?" he asked as he grabbed me by the wrist. I let him pull me in the direction of the exit.

"What is it Edward?" This is making me nervous. The last time we had a talk like this, I confessed to him and he turned me down. Nothing was ever the same again after that.

"I know you're still hurting from five years ago and I'm sorry for that." This is not going somewhere good. He probably has enough of my constant staring and stolen glances.

"But I can't take it anymore." Well, that answered my question.

"Look, Edward. You don't have to say it. I know already." I said, looking down.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confusion seeping through his beautiful face.

"It's okay if you don't see me as more than a friend. You already told me that." Could an already broken heart break even more? It felt like mine would.

"But I never said that." he said, wide eyed. He was right, he didn't really say that. But actions speak louder than words. He ran away from after I confessed and that's loud enough.

"Then why did you ran away from me?" I yelled at him. My eyes were stinging and I know any minute now tears would flow from my eyes and I wouldn't be able to stop myself. For some unknown reason, whenever I'm mad, I cry. I can't breathe, I can't speak. Just sob, then afterwards hiccups. This is my worse habit and it's not helping now.

"Because I was afraid." he looked down. My head shot up to his face, wide eyed.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That I'm not good enough for you. But when you confessed it was the best moment of my life. Until I remember Alice and how going after you will be unfair to her." he said as he looked at my face. His eyes were so sincere that I believed him immediately.

"Alice knew about it, even before I did." I told him quietly. His eyes widen then returned to normal.

"I suppose I should have known." he smiled and I smiled back. I looked down, embarrassed that I just confessed to him again.

"Bella?" he said. I looked up at his face not because he said my name but because his tone suddenly changed.

"I love you." Those three simple words, the words I've been waiting for so long to be said to me, were just said by the most perfect guy and the love of my life. I couldn't believe it, so I had to ask for confirmation.

"Could you repeat that please." I said, a smile creeping on my lips.

He chuckled and repeated "I love you." while moving towards me. He hugged me tightly but then let go suddenly. He looked down and I looked up. Suddenly our lips were touching, moving to a slow rhythm. My first kiss and it's with Edward, the love of my life. What more could you dream of?

"Get a room!" Em suddenly yelled behind me. I turned around and saw Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz behind us, all watching. Alice and Rose were wiping the tears in their eyes while Em and Jazz were grinning widely.

"How long have you all been standing there?" I asked as Edward held me by the waist.

"Oh I don't know, since you two left so we followed. Thanks for ditching us by the way." Alice said happily, pretending to be annoyed.

"I can't believe you guys are together now. Finally!" Rose exclaimed, still wiping her eyes.

"Our little Eddie's growing up!" Em exclaimed with her. Jazz just reached out and playfully smacked Em on the arm.

I blushed and hid my face on Edward's chest while Edward wrapped his arms around me.

The next morning, I parked on my usual parking space not cranky for the fist time. Well, not until Mike came up to me.

"Hey, Bella." he smiled widely at me. I just smiled back at him. I turned to leave but his next words stopped me.

"Bella, would you like to go somewhere this weekend? With me?" he asked, his face turning red. I don't actually know how to respond to this without hurting him, so I just stared at him my eyebrows furrowing.

"Sorry, Mike. But I and Bella have a date this weekend." Edward suddenly said behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned my face around his and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, love." he smirked, then I remembered we're atc school right now. Mike, totally forgotten, cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you around Bella." he turned away, and slouched off to the direction of the school.

"I missed you." I said as I turned towards him.

"I missed you more, love." he said. He chuckled as I raised my eyebrow. We looked at each other and suddenly his lips were on mine. I kissed him back, too willingly.

"Hey you two!" Alice greeted us, interrupting our kiss. This girl really has great timing.

Five years later and we are still inseparable. Edward and I are married, has two children (one of each) and are still happy…always & forever.


End file.
